


Strapped

by kimtristh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Intestines, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/pseuds/kimtristh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silk teased the top of his thighs and Will couldn’t help but squirm a little. He felt very exposed, a little like a trophy, a little like a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteripan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteripan/gifts).



> For asteripan, whom I love to bits and is the fabbest bitch in the intestines fandom, INTESTINES 4 LYF XO <3~~~~~~~~~ *EXTENDED INTESTINES*

The silk teased the top of his thighs and Will couldn’t help but squirm a little. He felt very exposed, a little like a trophy, a little like a whore.

It had been Hannibal’s idea, and what wasn’t his idea nowadays? He wasn’t entirely happy to get all his facial hair shaved, his arms and legs and armpits waxed into smoothness. He didn’t feel comfortable but squeezed by the tight laces of the corset. The high heels were squeezing his toes uncomfortably, the height making him wobble and stutter in his already awkward walking.

He liked the make-up though, the bright coloured paints bringing out a warm shade in his skin, making his eyes look bigger, brighter. His lips looking fuller, more inviting. He looked forward to imprint the shape of his kiss on Hannibal’s skin.

He liked the soft curls of the wig Hannibal got for him especially for the occasion. “Natural, human hair, never dyed or bleached,” he said, and an inexplicable shiver had made him squirm as he took the item with a quiet ‘thank you’.

He made it all the way down the stairs in one piece and he congratulated himself mentally, now all he had to do was survive the dinner and dance that Hannibal had planned and he would be free to remove the short dress, the high stockings, the jewellery that weighed down his neck.

He made it around the corner and into the studio, where Hannibal was expecting him, and he could see the older man’s face light up immediately as he shot up to his feet right away. 

“My dear Will, you look delectable tonight,” he said, and Will couldn’t help but blush, as pathetically predictable as that was, making himself feel even more girly because of it.

The dinner was familiar in a way, even if it was unsettling to move as Hannibal held his chair for him and he felt obligated to behave more politely, with much more measured movements, and he could tell Hannibal realised of this and liked it, so he did.

The dinner was traditional enough, “Kokoretsi,” Hannibal said, “lamb intestines wrapped in offal, including sweetbreads, lungs and heart.” And although Will still felt a bit queasy when he mentioned internal organs with such ease, as he couldn’t help but link them to the crime scenes they had visited barely a few days ago, he had learned that the dishes made by the good Doctor, were worth getting over any prejudices.

Will had been right in his fears. When they finished eating, as Will smiled at Hannibal over a glass of wine that came ‘from a special reserve’, the older man stood up, and reaching for Will’s hand said gently “May I?,” and Will couldn’t refuse.

The older man was a much better dancer that even Will had expected, despite the predictable precision of his movements, he was also infinitely graceful, the delicacy of his steps and firmness of the hand on his backs definitely saving Will from a certain death at the hands of his own heeled feet.

“This has been lovely,” Will said when the music stopped, and he could tell Hannibal knew what he meant, ‘let’s go upstairs, let’s get this off me’, but Will had also learnt that for all his adoration, Hannibal was a sadist.

“You are the lovely one, my lady,” he said, and he promptly let go of the younger man, heading out to the lobby.

Will stood there, dumbfounded, because what was Hannibal trying to do?! He didn’t wait long, however, as he saw Hannibal get back into the room wearing his coat, and carrying a female coat that Will had never seen in his life

“I will take you home,” he said.

“What? But, Hannibal!” Will shrieked, because truly, this was not the way this was meant to end. Maybe Hannibal was planning for them to spend the evening at a hotel? He could only hope as he let the older man help him put on the coat.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~? (moar extended intestines)


End file.
